


Shivering With You

by mixerholly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hypothermia, Inappropriate Use of Olive Oil, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oil as Lube, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixerholly/pseuds/mixerholly
Summary: set after season 13 - Gabe doesn't die, just depoweredDuring a hunt that went awry, the selkie Sam and Gabriel had been hunting had swam away. Unfortunately, in trying to catch her, Gabriel fell through the ice into the cold depths of the lake, Sam yanking him out in time to get to dry land. Only one way to heat up your hypothermic friend: body heat.Gratuitous smut.





	Shivering With You

“Gabriel!” Sam’s shout echoed across the lake like a gunshot, feet sliding as he rushed onto the ice to go after him. The ice should have been thicker at this time of year, sturdier, but the temperatures in Michigan were above average this year. Again. So of course Gabriel would fall through.    
  
Sam scrambled on his hands and knees, moving slowly so the ice wouldn’t crack below him, careening to the hole his partner had just fallen through. He spotted Gabe’s head quickly, and reached in to grab him. Hauling him up by his armpits, Sam was drenched and exhausted, but Gabriel still had enough sense and use in his extremities to kick himself up and out with help.    
  
Panting, both men lay on the ice for a moment, limbs half touching before Sam yanked on Gabe’s shoulder, signalling him to crawl off the ice behind him. Sam kept checking every twenty seconds to see if Gabriel had followed. If he wasn’t so out of his mind numb, he would make fun of Sam for it. Shame he was so cold he could barely even shiver.    
  
To their absolute luck, the cabin of the witch that had assumed they were hunting - who knew selkies could live so far from Wales - was close enough to the water that they made it there without collapsing once.    
  
Inside, Sam immediately stoked a fire in the little rocket stove, peeling out of his wet clothes. He looked over to Gabriel who stood there awkwardly like a limp fish. “You’ll get worse if you keep those on.”   
  
Gabriel waved a hand in indifference. “Maybe I’m self conscious of my body.”   
  
Sam huffed. “I’ve seen your sex tape, Gabe. I’ve also see you without a shirt on twice outside of that, and you in just a tank top and boxers. Just-“ he stopped when he heard the whine coming from his friend. “You okay?”   
  
Gabe shook his head aggressively. “Too cold- can’t even shiver. Of all the things that could have killed me; why’d I get hypothermia?”   
  
”You’re not dying. Not today.” Sam, now shirtless, strode over to Gabriel and began stripping the other man. He tried to keep it clinical, but Gabriel didn’t seem to even care. The second Sam unbuckled the belt, Gabe moaned. “Uh, Gabe?”

His face was twisted, eyes screwed shut as his breathing became heavy pants. “I’m fine. It’s fine. Just… let me undress myself. Please.” 

Sam let go, hands burning. Of  _ course _ he should be able to undress himself. No  _ duh _ . He wasn’t incapable of taking off a belt. Turning, Sam stripped down to his boxers, kicking his wet pants off before heading to the bathroom for towels. 

The cabin was small, but had a decent sized bathroom, a bedroom up in the loft area, and a kitchen. The living room was more just a collection of pillows by the rocket stove, a small bookcase built into the wall there. Knowing Gabriel wouldn’t be climbing any stairs today, Sam grabbed a towel while in the bathroom, ripping his wet boxers off wrapping it around his waist before climbing the ladder and pulling blankets from the loft and tossing them onto the pillows down below. 

“We’ll shower later. Now, dry off and let’s get wrapped up into these blankets.” 

He climbed back up in search of clothes, but all he found in his and Gabe’s sizes were socks.  **_These will just have to do_ ** , he thought. 

Once Gabriel was undressed, Sam threw him one towel for his front as he quickly wiped down his hair and his back. Gabriel wasn’t shivering and everything was stiff as a board, and it scared  _ the shit _ out of him. He knew this wasn’t going to end well for either of them unless they got warm. “Take your boxers off, wrap yourself up in a towel. I’ll grab more wood so you have some privacy.” He didn’t wait for Gabe’s reaction, just shuffled into the kitchen to look for the stash of wood. It was easy enough to find, right next to the wood burning cook stove, and grabbed every last piece he could carry in his numb arms. 

Gabriel was wrapped in the towel now, swaying where he stood before Sam manhandled him to the pillows. Wrapping him up in a blanket like a burrito, he placed the former archangel in front of the now roaring fire before tugging on two pairs of socks, and wrapping a second blanket over his lap and legs. 

He plopped down next to him, yanking on the rest of the socks and pulling Gabe into his lap before wrapping blankets around them both. “I gotcha,” he muttered, tucking every bit of blanket into their cocoon of warmth and turning them to face the fire completely. “I gotcha, Gabe. You’re okay. You’ll be okay. We’re gonna be warm soon. I promise. I’ll keep you warm.” He knew he was muttering, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t let Gabe die on his watch. He couldn’t do much but he could do this for him.

It was silent for a while and then, like a miracle from Chuck himself, Gabriel started to shiver. Sam wanted to cry tears of happiness. He never thought he’d be so damned glad to see Gabriel  _ shiver _ . 

Gabriel whined lie in his throat at the uncomfortable sensation, but Sam just shushed him, and started to rub at his wrapped up arms. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re just shivering to get warm. You’ll get warm soon, okay? It’s working, Gabe. You’re getting warmer.”

His soft words seemed to calm Gabriel as he sighed, leaning his head back on Sam’s shoulder, tensing as each shiver ran through him. His toes curled in his socks and he looked on the verge of tears, but the colour was slowly leeching back into his face. He was looking more alive by the minute and Sam breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“Are you going to be okay if I let go for a minute?” He asked as Gabriel’s shivers subdued down to about one every six minutes. “I just want to get our clothes dry.” 

Gabriel nodded his head. He wasn’t as sluggish as before, laying down on the pillows as Sam gently let go of him. 

He worked quickly, wringing out their clothes in the kitchen sink, glad the cabin was small enough that Gabriel was only about five steps away in case anything happened. Once he got most of the sopping wet fabric wrung out, he shuffled to the rocket stove and started laying them out. 

“Sam?” Gabriel turned his head to look at the hunter on the floor next to him. The blanket had slipped off the hunter’s shoulder as he lay their wringed out clothes in front of the fire. “Thanks. Thanks for taking care of me. Even though I don’t deserve it.”

“What do you mean you don’t deserve it?” Sam let the boxers fall from his hands as he looked at Gabriel in confusion. “Of course you do. Gabe...”

He shook his head furiously, a shiver rubbing through him. “No, I don’t. I tre- treated you like shit!” 

“You acted like that to teach me a lesson. I already forgave you for that, remember?” 

“Yeah, but-“

“Shut up. Enough putting yourself down. I’m taking care of you cuz you deserve it. You need it. End of discussion.” He was panting from anger, his bare chest glistening in the low light front he fire. It drew Gabriel’s eyes to the sweat that gathered there, the angel transfixed at the sheen. “Uh… Gabe?” 

“You’re so beautiful,” he blurted. “Your soul, obviously, it’s hard to ignore just how bright it is. I felt it’s warmth at Crawford Hall before your face even rounded the corner. It’s like a beacon, Sam. A beacon of hope. And I just… angels see souls first, and I’ve never been human enough - or practically human, I should say - to see the rest of you. Your face alone…” he attempted to wolf whistle, but it wasn’t working. “ _ Damn _ . But the rest of you… I don’t mean to ogle you, Sam just… you’ve got to be the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen.”

“Uh…” he pulled the blanket around him tighter, suddenly awkward again. “Thanks?” 

“You’re welcome,” he yawned the word, eyes drooping a bit at the edges.

The wind blew the snow around them, the shutters on the cabin shaking as the storm raged on. Sam held a hand up to Gabe’s forehead, still too cold for his liking. He dropped the front of his blanket, pulling Gabe closer, opening his own blanket and slotting them chest to chest before wrapping them up in the blankets again. 

“Sam, what-“

“Body heat. You’re not warming up fast enough. You were under there longer than I care to admit. You need this.” 

It was quiet for a moment as he thought. “You need it too.” 

“Uh, Yeah. Yeah I do.” He smiled tightly at the other man, allowing himself to sink into the pillows with him. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep now, If was too dangerous to, but he couldn’t help how warm it was there, how safe and secure he felt and his eyes dropped a bit. 

Gabriel woke up first. They hadn’t been asleep long, less than an hour, but it felt like a lifetime. The fire was dwindling and Gabriel knew he had to get up to add to it, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Sam’s face. 

He looked so peaceful, more peaceful than Gabriel had ever seen him. He wished Sam had had a more peaceful life. A safe life with happiness and love and joy and the biggest pain to befall the hunter would be accidentally hitting his thumb with a hammer while he hung up a picture frame for his mother. But Sam hadn’t been so lucky, and the weight of all the years he’d lived had started to etch in his face. Gabriel didn’t care. He still looked like the lost beautiful thing his eyes had ever beheld. For a moment, he pictured the two of them both old and grey, lines etched on their faces in a matching pattern and his heart ached something fierce.  **_Would Sam even want me to stick around for that long?_ ** He thought, heart sinking.  **_Would I ever be that human? Would he even live that long?_ **

Gabriel fought back tears and tried to pull away to put another log in the fire, but Sam held him fast and firm in his sleep. But there was another problem Gabriel forgot about completely that was making itself known now. 

_ Traitor _ . His body was a traitor. He tried shifting away from Sam, desperate to hide his erection, but he unwillingly ended up pressing it right into Sam’s hand. “Uh… Gabe?”

“Shit,  _ shit _ . Fuck, sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’ll just roll over here now,” but Sam’s arms came up around him and kept him from rolling too far away. He pulled Gabe’s back to his front, anchoring him there. “Sam…”

“It’s okay. It happens. I… how about I give you a massage?”

The fire crackled in the dead air between them. “A massage? Now?”

“Yeah.. you... you could use one.”

Gabriel’s brain short circuited and answered without thinking. “Oh. Uh, okay, yeah. Sure.”  

Sam’s only response was a soft grunt into his hairline, arms starting to rub firmly at his shoulders and pecs. Gabriel tried to relax against him, staring at the dwindling fire, the crackle and pop of wood splitting under the pressure of heat calming him. The storm outside had picked up, wind howling through the trees, threatening to blow the little cabin away with it. 

Sam rubbed at his sides, fingers trailing closer to his groin. “Can I…?”

Gabe gasped as one handlay low on his belly. “ _ Yes _ , please touch me.  _ Please _ .” 

Sam didn’t wait for more prompting, the towel opening, hot hand wrapping firmly around his girth. They gasped quietly in the dead of night, the feeling of warmth and safety cocooning them. It was a moment suspended in then. They were safe here. No prying eyes, no one to chastise or mock them. They were safe here. 

“More?” Sam’s breath teased his ear, making Gabriel moan low and loudly as he nodded his head. Sam smirked, feeling powerful and sexy. He hadn’t been with anyone in over a year, and he didn’t think they’d end up here tonight. But boy, was he glad Gabriel’s stubbornness landed them here. “Come on, Baby. You want more, you gotta ask for it.” 

“Yes!” He gasped, Sam’s hand stroking him dry, but feeling oh so good anyways. “More, please. More wet, Too dry.” 

He let go of Gabe, the other man keeping at the loss before spitting into his hand. Wrapping his hand around his lover’s cock once more, he was greeted with a moan. “Better?” 

Have nodded against him, carefully thrusting onto the right hand. “Need more, but so good, Sam. You’re making me feel so good.” 

Nibbling at his ear, he started an easy rhythm, other hand coming up to tweak a nipple, rake short nails into the soft belly below. He wanted to go faster, harder, force the orgasm from the shorter man like a rocket, but he knew that’s not what Gabe needed. He knew Gabe needed slow, careful, controlled. Maybe next time he’d let Sam bend him over and fuck deep inside him till Gabriel couldn’t walk straight. But now, now Sam would carefully jerk him until he’d come all over his hand. 

He let go of the nipple he’d twisted to bring it to Gabe’s face. “Spit. Need more wet for your pretty cock.” 

Gabriel groaned, sucking his own tongue to get enough saliva going to spit into Sam’s hand. He held onto it so he could muster up more to spit a second time. Sam praised him as he spit into his own hand, switching hands to grasp the cock with new slick. “ _ Good boy _ , so  _ good  _ for me.” His other hand fondled at Gabriel’s balls, massaging them carefully. 

“ _ Sam _ ,” Gabriel panted heavily. All he could do was pant, and whine, and grip at the arms working at his groin, pleasure shooting up his spine. He was so lost to the sensations that he didn’t even notice the erection pressing at his back. 

Sam trailed the hand on Gabriel’s balls down to press on the perineum, a gasp being forced from the other man.  

“Sam!” He shivered all over, different this time as it was with pleasure. “You keep doing that, I’m not gonna last.” 

Sam chuckled darkly, leaning over to whisper in his ear as he nibbled at it. “That’s the point, baby. You’re not going to be coming just the once, anyways. Not tonight.” Gabriel groaned, one hand leaving to grip at Sam’s hair from behind him. “Come on, baby. Come for me.” 

And Gabriel would have laughed at the cliched line if he didn’t shake from exertion and do exactly that, climax marking his belly and chest,  _ spurt, spurt, spurt  _ falling from his cock as he moaned. “Oh, oh, oh, oh,  _ oh, oh,  _ **_oh_ ** !” He gasped, hands clamping down on whatever part of Sam he could grasp, quivering in his thighs from how intense it was. As he came down from his high, he turned his head to look into Sam’s eyes. “Woah. That was… that was amazing.” 

Sam smiled warmly, kissing him on the jaw, then the cheek. “Yeah? Does it feel different with less of your grace?” 

He nodded numbly. “Yeah. Feels like… like there’s fire rushing in my veins. Never felt so warm before in my entire existence.” He reached both hands back to thread fingers through Sam’s hair. “You light me on fire, Sam Winchester.” 

Sam blushed under the endearment, face turning away in an attempt to hide it, only to notice just how much the fire died. “Oh, shit!” He pulled himself carefully from their love nest, grabbing a blanket to keep the chill off him as he managed to shove a few more split logs into the front flap of the stove. 

The blanket fell as he stood up from the fire and he couldn’t help but blush harder at the gasp Gabriel let out at seeing his nude form.  **_Damn that towel!_ ** He went halfway down to get the blanket and towel, but goosebumps littered his skin for a different reason as Gabriel spoke. 

“Woah, Sam. You’re ass is a fucking work of art,” His voice was deeper, rougher from exertion. “It’s so plush, I wanna spank it.” 

He turned around, a little embarrassed but very turned on. A surge of confidence overtook him, cocking an eyebrow at his lover. “Oh yeah? That right?” He didn’t miss the way Gabriel’s eyes widened at taking in his form. He was hard, cock throbbing from the erotic moans and thrusting of his hips when he’d jerked off Gabe. He felt like he was on display as Gabe’s mouth fell open. “Like what you see?” His voice had a cocky edge to it, but he felt entitled. After all, Gabriel was staring at him with so much lust and adoration he thought he was going to burst. 

He nodded his head, unable to form words. He opened and closed his mouth twice, clearing his throat but couldn’t come up with anything to say. 

“Speechless, Huh?” Gabe nodded again. Sam chuckled, lowering himself down to stroke his hair, combing from his face. “Want me to touch you?” Gabe nodded again, now staring into Sam’s eyes. “Can I-“ his voice pitched lower, a whisper into the night. “Can I kiss you?” 

Gabriel groaned low in his throat, hands coming up to hold fast to Sam’s shoulders as they leaned into each other’s mouths. The slide of lips and tongue felt like heaven,  _ better _ than heaven, slick and warm and erotic. Sam’s hands trailed into his hair, tugging softly and he moaned. He let one hand slide up to tug at Sam’s own hair, pulling him back so he could suck a hickey to his neck, the other sliding to pinch at his perky ass. 

“Ah! Gabe, we, we need…  _ ugh _ , we need  _ stuff _ .” 

Gabriel slowed, kissing the pink mark he made on his lover’s neck. “Stuff?” He blinked, recognition settling into his features. “Oh! Stuff, yeah, yes,  _ stuff _ . We need it now.” He gently pushed at Sam’s chest, the hunter giving him a confused look. “Go get it! I’m still not strong enough to walk here.” 

“You’ve been out of the water for hours, Gabe!” 

“Yeah, and you just have me the best orgasm I’ve had in  _ years, _ so  _ excuse me  _ for not being able to  _ stand  _ right now.” 

Sam’s annoyance slipped away to pride. “Really?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, gently pushing at Sam again. “Please, please get stuff. I’m aching all over again for you.”

And if that wasn’t just a kick in the ass. An archangel, here, begging for him,  _ aching  _ for his touch. Well, if there was ever a moment Sam Winchester felt worthy of a celestial being, it was then and there, kneeling in front of a kneeling depowered angel in a witch’s cabin in the dead of winter, several hundred miles from civilization.

He shook the cobwebs from his mind, pressing a careful kiss to the angel’s lips. “Okay, I’ll check the bathroom. Hold tight.” He stood carefully, his own legs shaking now as he puttered to the bathroom naked. The cabin had less of a chill in the air now, but it was still too cold to be prancing around in his birthday suit. He knew it was driving Gabriel crazy though, and he couldn’t deny it made him feel powerful to have Gabe drool over him as he took each step forward. 

The witch clearly hadn’t been planning on two dudes to crash her pad any time soon - thank fuck she wasn’t in now because that would have been one awkward conversation - and was surprisingly out of condoms. Sam dug through every cabinet, coming up with nothing they could use save for lotion, and there was no way he was going to attempt anything with face lotion from Japan. The stuff smelt like roses, for fucks sake. There was  _ no way _ he was putting that on either of their dicks. He thought about maybe 69-ing before nixing it immediately on account of their height difference and his inability to suck dick. He had  _ tried _ in college, but he was bad at it and Gabriel deserved a good time. They both did. 

He trudged slowly back out, seeing Gabriel rearrange the pillows and blankets to be more comfortable for them. His hopeful eyes looked back up at Sam’s, hesitation flickering in their whiskey depths. “No luck, huh?” 

Sam shook his head, dried hair swinging into his eyes. “No condoms, no lube. Face lotion, though, but I’d rather not use it.” 

Gabriel hummed. His shoulders fell in defeat as he scanned the room, perking back up as he looked at the kitchen. “Check the pantry for olive oil. Used to use that during Ancient Rome. Worked pretty damn good.” 

Sam didn’t ask what Gabriel was doing in Ancient Rome, just strode into the kitchen, shuffling through the cupboards until.. “Aha! It’s a new bottle, too.” He pulled the bottle and showed it to Gabe, victorious. 

Gabriel reaches out for him, pulling Sam as the bottle down to the nest he’s arranged for them. “Extra virgin and cold pressed. My, my. It won’t be virgin for long, huh?” He kissed Sam carefully, languid and sultry. “You’ve been tested?” 

“Huh?” Sam pulled away, confused for half a second. He couldn’t have  _ possibly  _ tested the oil since the seal hadn’t been broken, but then realization struck him harder than a freight train. “Oh! Yeah. I’m clean. Wha-“

“Me too,” Gabe kissed him again, cutting Sam off from his thoughts. “Went last month. Had Cassie take me, boy was  _ he  _ upset. But I’m clean. Haven’t been with anyone, all clean for you.” He pulled at Sam more firmly, groins coming to together with a sharp inhale of pleasure from them both. “Oh, baby. You feel so good.” 

“Want you,  _ need you _ .” 

“You got me, ugh,” he grunted as Sam thrust his hard cock against his own quickly growing one. “You feel  _ so good.  _ Need you inside me.” 

Sam dropped his face to Gabe’s shoulder, groaning at the thought of wet, wet heat wrapped around his throbbing cock. He sucked in a breath and mumbled, “gotta prep you first.” Before cracking the seal on the bottle. “Lemme..” he kissed at Gabe’s chin, then his jaw as he pulled away. “Gotta wash my hands. They’re gross from the lake.” 

Gabriel whined at the loss of contact, but allowed it. The lake  _ was  _ gross and if he had more energy, he’d suggest they do this in the shower where they could both be clean and get off. Then get off again. But he didn’t, and he didn’t want dirty fingers inside him. On his dick? Well,  _ maybe  _ Gabe had a bit of a kink with that, but even  _ he _ had standards when it came to what he put inside him. “Hurry.  _ Please _ . I  _ ache _ , Sam.” 

“Fuck,” Sam rushed washing his hands, trying them on the one hand towel that hadn’t yet used. “I’m done. I’m here, I gotcha.” He pulled Gabe over, cracking the oil open and all but drenching his index finger in it.

Sitting in Sam’s lap, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Gabriel rocked slowly up and down on his lover’s thick, lubed up finger, panting into his shoulder. “Oh,  _ oh _ . Feels so weird.” 

“Want me to stop?” 

“No, no no no! It’s just… it’s been so long since,” he moaned, the finger all the way in now. “Since I had this so gentle.” 

He didn’t mean to let it slip out, and Sam knew it. Whatever happened to Gabriel before he’d come to the bunker had been awful. Sam wasn’t going to let that affect their pleasure now, his own impatient erection be damned. “Gotta go slow, baby.” He kissed at Gabe’s temple, lip catching an eyelash. “Gonna make you feel good, I promise. Okay?” Gabriel nodded, face lifting to look in to Sam’s kind eyes. “Tell me if it hurts, or you wanna stop and I’ll stop, I swear, okay?” Another nod. “Want me to keep going?” 

“Fuck, yes please, baby. Need you. Need you to Fuck me.” 

Sam nodded, panting a bit as he switched angles, slowly pumping another finger in. He searched inside his lover, careful and controlled, until his fingertips brushed something a touch spongier than the rest of the flesh around him. Gabriel seized around him, gasp turning into a punched out sigh of a moan. “That good, baby?” 

“So fucking good. So fucking good, Sam. More, please, I need more.” 

He huffed, every ounce of control going into pouring more oil on his fingers as he left another one slip through. This time, Gabriel’s grunt turned into a moan in half the time, working him a bit easier. “Feel that? That’s  _ nothing _ . Gotta stretch you out more to handle me.”

“Oh, fuck. Yes, oh Sam. Want your huge cock.  _ Need it _ . Gotta fuck me. Want that beast inside me. Wanna come with your cock buried  _ deep _ inside me.”

Sam added a fourth, straining to keep himself from thrusting up. “That what you want, baby? Want me to come inside you? Slip in and in and in  _ and in _ , deep,  _ deep _ inside you?” 

Gabriel thrashed his head, hands clasped tight around Sam’s shoulders, riding his fingers like a pogo stick, hair whipping back and forth with his jerky movements. “You gonna fuck me?” 

“If you’re a good boy, maybe.”

Gabriel keened at the praise. He had a praise kink, so _sue_ him. “Yes, _please_. I’ve been so good. I promise, oh please,  _ please _ ,” he panted. “Please fuck me.” 

Sam nodded, flipping them carefully so Gabriel lay on the pillows. His fingers still pumped inside the man, cock rising quickly to attention. He lifted Gabe’s hips with his free hand, enticing some wonderful moans from the man as his fingers brushed against his prostate again. “Gotta get a pillow under you, babe. It’s okay, you’re okay.” 

“Need you, oh  _ fuck!  _ Ah fuck, that’s good.” Gabe reaches for Sam, hands clawing at him to get closer. “Blanket, blanket around you. Gotta stay warm.” 

Sam nodded, gently pulling his fingers out to wipe them on the long forgotten towels on the floor before grabbing the blanket and draping it on his back. Sex under the covers was rare for him, it felt too domestic. But here, Sam didn’t give a shit how domestic or vulnerable he may be with Gabe. All that mattered was the two of them. And not dying of hypothermia. 

“Sam!” Gabriel tossed his head to the side, Sam’s mouth latching onto his neck to nibble at the thin skin there. 

“You ready?” Gabriel nodded frantically, pulling on Sam’s ass to get a  _ fucking move on _ , and Sam coated his dick in way too much oil, but he couldn’t care. The top of his dick pressed into Gabe’s hole, the head slowly breaching the first stretch of muscle. It was  _ perfect _ . 

“Ugh, uuuuugh! Sam! Please!” Gabriel begged. 

Sam rocked in slowly, taking care to not hurt him. He knew he was bigger than most, and he hadn’t had sex with anyone in over a year. He didn’t want to rush this. “I gotcha, I gotcha. It’s okay.”

“More, please,  _ more _ .” 

“You don’t need to beg, baby. I gotcha. Gonna go slow.” 

“Give me more. Fuck me, Sam.  _ Fuck me.” _

Sam groaned, pressing his forehead into Gabriel’s shoulder. “You’re such a bossy bottom.” He growled out. “I’m going  _ slow _ .”

Gabriel whined high and long. “But why? I’ve handled big before.” 

**_You weren’t practically human, before,_ ** he wanted to spit out. Instead, he spoke honestly. “Cuz you could have died and I’m emotional and it’s our first time together and I kinda want to make it special?” It wasn’t supposed to come out as a question but it did anyways. 

It got Gabriel’s attention though, turning his head to look back at Sam, hand slowly sliding up his back into his hair. “Oh.  _ Oh _ . You… yeah. Yeah, okay. Yeah, babe. Okay. Come on,  _ make love to me _ .” 

Sam felt his blood boil at the phrase, rocking a bit out of Gabe before going in again, a bit deeper. It drove a gasp from his lover, so Sam steadily increased his thrusts. Six, seven, eight thrusts later, Sam bottomed out it and punched a breath from them both. “Fuck, you’re so  _ tight _ .”

“I do kegels,” Gabriel joked.

Sam laughed, pressing his sweating forehead against Gabriel’s. “I.. need a second.  _ Fuck _ . Been so long.”

“Since you’ve been with a guy?” 

“Since  _ anyone _ . Anyone other than my hand.”

Gabriel hummed, blunt fingers running through his hair. “Did you think of me last time you and ‘little Sam’ had a playdate?” His tone was joking, and light, but Sam knew Gabriel meant it. 

“Yeah. Pictured bending you over the table and fucking you until the table broke.”

“Ah,  _ fuck _ . The one in the war room?” 

“No, archives.” 

Gabriel whined, his opening tightening around Sam for a second. “Hot. So  _ hot _ . We gotta do that when we get back.” 

Sam groaned. “Yeah, yeah we will.” 

Gabriel pulled Sam’s down for a kiss, sweet and sensual. “You mean that?” He whispered. 

“Yeah.” Sam’s eyes turned soft around the edges, kissing him back sweetly. 

“I wanna do this again. A  _ lot _ .” 

“Me too,” he nodded, rocking in and out carefully. “Fuck, wanna do this every night.” 

“Mmmmm.. Yeah. Ah, yeah!” He gasped as oil hit his hard, aching dick. “Yes, fuck, touch me.” Sam’s hand wrapped firmly around Gabe’s member, squeezing a bit as he jerked him, thumb playing with Gabe slit at the head. “Ah! Feels fucking fantastic. Wanna share your bed. Maybe get some to-  _ ooohoho _ , Yeah,  _ just  _ like that.” Sam rocked in as his hand came down around the base of Gabe’s cock, palm sliding up as Sam slid a bit out. “Wanna snuggle with you in be- in bed  every night. Wanna wake up next to you, hard,  _ aching _ , ready for you to  _ fuck  _ me, to fill me with your spunk.”

Sam keened at the thought, how Gabe would suck him awake, hot mouth playing with his dick as he got him hard enough to ride. He wanted Gabe to ride him. Oh  _ fuck _ , that was a fantasy for another time. “You’re so good baby. You like that? That feel good?” 

Gabriel moaned like a two dollar whore under him, clearly liking it. 

Sam thrust a bit deeper, breath stuttering at how good it felt to be wrapped around Gabe’s heat. It felt so amazing, he hoped it’d never end. He was about to ask Gabe how he felt when he was interrupted with his own thoughts. 

“M’ close,” Gabe moaned. 

Sam shook his head, holding onto the base of Gabe’s dick, hard. The other man whined at the contact. His eyes bugged out as Sam kept thrusting into him. “Fight it baby, Fight it.”

“Sam.”

“Come on, Baby, just Fight it a little longer. Make you feel better.  _ Fight it _ .”

“ _ Can’t _ .”

“Yes  _ you can _ . Be a good boy for me, Gabe,” he licked at the shell of Gabe’s ear, causing him to shake like a leaf below his hunter. “Fight it,  _ Fight it _ . That’s it…” he gripped just a touch harder, noting how dark Gabriel’s eyes got. “ _ Good boy. _ ”

“Ugh, Ugh, Ugh, Ugh, Ugh, uuuuuuuuggghhhhh!” This was bliss. Gabriel couldn’t think of the last time a lover had him so wrung out, so thoroughly pleasured like this. He felt so good it hurt. Oh, no, that was actual pain building behind his balls. He was close, so close. But he had to be good for Sam, so he shut his eyes and let his lover thrust in him. 

“What’s wrong?” Oh Sam, sweet Sam. 

“Nothing,” he lied. 

Sam scoffed, kissing him gently on the jaw. “Babe, open your eyes. Tell me, what’s wrong?” 

Gabriel cracked an eye open, which was a huge mistake because he couldn’t handle the look of adoration on Sam’s face  _ and _ lie. “Hurts. Need to come.” 

Sam looked down at Gabriel’s balls and noticed how wrong they looked, and knew if he didn’t come now that coming later without calming down would hurt. “It’s okay baby. You don’t have to fight anymore. It’s okay, you’re  _ so good _ , such a good boy for me, yeah?” He nodded along to Sam’s praises, letting out a rush of air as Sam let his grasp loose a bit, pumping his cock again with more oil. “That’s it baby, good boy. Wanna come? Do it, come for me. Coat my hand in your spunk. Wanna taste you. Come for me, Gabriel,  _ come for me _ .” 

Gabriel shouted as if he’d been shot, cum pumped out of his balls and cock by Sam’s skilled hand, coating their bellies in white. He grunted when the hand became too much, Sam letting go in favour of scooping up the spunk and eating it while staring deep into Gabe’s eyes. “Fuck… That’s hot.”

“Not as hot as you,” Sam smiled, kissing Gabe with a mouth full of cum, swapping spit for Gabe could taste himself on Sam’s tongue. If he hadn’t just blown his load, he’d be hard as a rock by it all. 

“You gonna come inside me?”

Sam sighed as Gabriel pet the hair around his face. “Yeah. Wanna come deep. Gonna let me come in deep?”

“Yeaaaaah. And hold it in for longer.” Gabriel clenched around him, spent. “Wanna plug myself up with a flared plug, keep your spunk in me until we’re ready for round three.” Sam groaned low in his throat, thrusts erratic now. “Want to be so full of your cum that if I sneeze, it’ll dribble out past the plug, make a puddle where I sit so everyone knows I belong to you.”

Sweat dropped from Sam’s face onto Gabriel’s shoulder. He hid his face there, arms coming around the angel and squeezing right. Gabe’s legs hooked around Sam’s ass, driving him in deeper. “Fuck, Gabe.  I can’t- I’m close. I’m gonna. Gonna-“

“Come inside me. Please, please mark me. Fill me up deep. Mark me with your seed. Make me dripping wet.”

And that was it. He thrust once more and spilled into the shorter man, one big spurt after another. He shook, trembling in Gabriel’s arms as he came. “Ugh, Ugh, Ugh, Ugh, Ugh,  _ Ugh, UGH _ ,  _ AAAAAAGGGHH _ !” Cum shot out, filling Gabriel so full, the man moaned low and long, a whine of a noise leaving his lips. 

He tried not to collapse on top of Gabe, he tried to pull out, but Gabe wouldn’t let him, so he fell half on top of the ex-archangel. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“That was..”

“Yeah.”

“Fucking hot. Like, shit, hotter than anything I’ve ever had this century, and I was in an orgy in ‘01 that involved a whole pack of sex therapists.”

Sam chuckled, sliding to his side, Gabe sliding with him so they were still attached. Sam figured it was uncomfortable for his lover, but Gabe wouldn’t let him go far so he didn’t push. Tracing the faint scratch marks he had left on the other’s skin, Sam luxuriated in the heat they had stirred within one another. “That was pretty amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Gabriel’s face shone with awe, something Sam didn’t expect. “I hope this wasn’t a one time thing cuz I really wanna do that about a hundred more times. Maybe even a thousand.” 

Sam huffed a laugh, kissing him gently. “Same. Would it be too presumptuous to call you my boyfriend?” 

Gabriel stared at him open mouthed, throat clicking. “You- you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Sam searched his eyes, hoping he didn’t overstep their weird boundaries but was relieved when Gabe cracked a smile a breath later. 

“Yes, yes, yes, I wanna be your boyfriend.” Sam laughed as Gabriel peppered kisses all over his face. “I’m Sam’s boyfriend! I’m Sam’s boyfriend! Sam Winchester likes me!” 

Sam laughed, letting Gabe kiss him everywhere, holding his head steady so he could do the same back. They were sweaty, covered in Gabriel’s cum and dirty lake water, but they didn’t care. “So…” he tried in a casual tone, moving a strand of hair from his lover’s face. “ _Someone_ has a bit of a praise kink, huh?”

Gabe groaned right into Sam’ chest, hiding from his hunter. “Maybe. Maybe that someone also has a panty kink and a jacuzzi sex kink, too.” Sam sucked in a breath at the thought of his lover in tight crotchless panties, riding him which jets surrounded them and his dick gave a little jolt still inside Gabe. “Oh? That sound good to you?”

“You in panties? Yeah,” He croaked.

“Mmmm… only if you match..”

Sam rolled his eyes, attacking Gabriel’s mouth with his own. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“But what a way to go, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to let me know how I can improve, lemme know! This is my first ever smut here, so I'd love feedback.


End file.
